Tomorrow's Way
by snap-me
Summary: judul, summary, dan isi cerita gak nyambung. isinya sedih2an, Matt/Mello shou-ai ? boleh flame


DeathNote © Takeshi Obata 'n Tsugumi Ohba

_**Tommorow's Way**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit muram.

Tidak hujan.

Hanya menampakkan kesenduan.

Awan menghitam, meragukan.

Semua orang berlari.

Rintik telah turun.

Aku di sini, berdiri.

Di antara orang-orang yang berkerumun.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan.

Dan aku sendirian.

Benda di tanganku sudah rusak.

Remuk, seperti hatiku.

Ada seorang anak yang berlarian.

Membawa sebuah replika pesawat.

Dia berlari, menembus rintik hujan.

Menembus kerumunan, sendirian.

Apa yang diinginkannya?

Orang-orang itu jauh lebih besar darinya.

Jauh lebih dewasa, lebih hebat.

Tapi anak itu menentang arus, melewati mereka.

Dan berlari ke arahku.

Ke arahku.

Siapa aku?

Kenapa ia mendatangiku?

Ada apa dengan wajah sendu orang-orang itu?

Siapa mereka?

Apa aku mengenal mereka?

Ada apa dengan bumi yang kupijak?

Kenapa basah?

Kenapa rumput-rumput itu bergoyang tertiup angin?

Kenapa anak itu masih berlari?

Kenapa ia berlari melewatiku?

Apa ia menembusku?

.

Ah, tadi hujan kecil.

Dan, di wajah orang-orang itu juga ada hujan.

Padahal hujan dari langit sudah berhenti.

Dan anak kecil itu sudah menghilang.

Eh?

Aku tidak menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba....

Aku semakin jauh.

Menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

.

Aku berjalan, pelan dan tenang, di atas sebuah padang rumput.

Kepalaku rasanya sakit.

Tapi rasa itu tiba-tiba menghilang.

Hilang, dan digantikan sebuah sesak di dada.

Apa ini?

Sakit apa ini?

Kenapa sakit begini?

Apa karena aku sendirian?

.

Langit.

Ya, langit.

Langit masih memayungiku, juga orang-orang lain.

Lalu kenapa ada yang berbeda?

Kenapa tiba-tiba anak itu muncul lagi?

Tapi anak itu sudah besar.

Rambut pirangnya meneteskan air.

Basah.

Seperti wajahnya.

Dan wajah orang-orang lain.

Ada apa?

Kenapa mereka?

Apa mereka....... menangis?

Tunggu....

Pemuda pirang ini.....

Rasanya aku mengenalnya.....

Tapi siapa?

Ah, ya.

Aku ingat.

Dia yang selalu meneriaki aku.

Dia yang setiap hari selalu makan coklat.

Dia yang selalu kulihat setiap pagi.

Dia yang menciumku setiap malam.

Dia yang menjitak kepalaku saat aku tenggelam bermain PSP.

Dia....

Dia.....

Dia.....

"Mello,"

Sebuah kata.

Bukan, itu sebuah nama.

Aku yang mengucapkannya.

"Matt! Kau bangun! Sadarlah, Matt! Bertahanlah! Ambulans akan datang sebentar lagi! Tunggu sebentar saja, Matt! Kumohon, Matt, bertahanlah!"

Suaranya terdengar lembut, memerintah, tapi lembut.

Sepertinya dia lega sekaligus cemas.

.

Itu pertama kalinya dia memohon.

Dan dia melakukannya padaku.

Siapa aku?

Apa dia memanggilku Matt?

Jadi aku Matt?

Dia... Mello, 'kan?

Dia....

Orang yang kucintai.

"Uhuk...!"

Aku batuk.

Dia terlihat cemas.

Ada sesuatu yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Bukan air hujan.

Aku yakin itu yang disebut air mata.

Air mata......

Aku sudah lama tidak menangis.

Dan sekarang aku ditangisi.

"Matt! Bertahanlah! Ambulansnya sudah datang! Matt! Matt! Matt! Mail Jeevas! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau meninggalkanku! Matt! Kembali! Tidak! Kau harus hidup! MATT!!"

Dia berteriak.

Lantang.

.

Apa selantang itu?

Aku tidak mendengarnya.

Wajahnya mengabur.

Semakin kabur.

Aku sudah tidak melihat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba

Aku...aku terbang.

Rasanya melayang.

Bebas.

Mengapung di udara.

"MATT! Kumohon, jangan mati! MATT!"

Mati?

Jadi aku mati?

Oh...

Aku sudah mati.

Meninggalkan dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

Meninggalkan Mello.

.

Apa aku masih boleh melihat wajahnya?

Apa Mello masih ingat padaku?

Hhh....

Tentu tidak.

Pasti tidak 'kan?

Lalu kenapa aku berharap?

.

"Matt,"

Sebuah suara yang lembut.

Aku berbalik.

Dia di sana, berdiri.

"Mello," ucapku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku pulang, Matt,"

Aku tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Mello,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

A/N :

Silakan bunuh saia. Saiia gak bikin warning, nggak bikin apa-apa. Wong saiia cepet-cepetan. Saiia masih bikin yang Jealous, en tiba-tiba ide fic abal ini namplok gitu aja. Hm~ baguskah? Saia rasa ini lumayan. Lumayan ancur maksudnya. Yah, Yui selalu memberi inspirasi terbaik~ ah, pengen bikin fic vampir ma werewolf, gara2 kemaren nonton UNDERWORLD. Gile tuh si Selene, mantab! Keren bok! Harus nonton tuh! Hehe~ kritik, saran, review, sangat dinantikan. Saia bikin ini sekitar setengah jam. Dari jam setengah sembilan –ditereakin Mom buat sarapan- mpe jam 9. Aih aih~ makanya hasilnya hancur-hancuran. Yang penting selesei~ gak ada utang sama Yui~

Oh ya. Judul fic ini tuh nyomot judul lagunya Yui yang Tomorrow's Way. Bagus gila tuh lagu~ sangat disarankan dengerin itu pas baca ini. Biar suasananya lebih sendu.

Bwakakakak....

Haduh.......

Jadinya kok gini seh?!

Maunya bikin Matt tetep idup kok~ entah bagaimana how kok jadinya rada sedih gini. Genrenya? Bingung, nih! Romance? No, thanks. Ga ada adegan love-love. Em, hurt? Sape yang luka? Angst? Sape yang mati? Ya Matt lah! Mello juga! –baru sadar- yak, review, ya. Biar semangat bikin fic lain.

Hehe~

Damai-damai aja, ya~

Pemadam kebakaran tugasnya udah banyak~


End file.
